


Burning heart AU

by Arienhod



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: AU of AU, F/M, I write happy endings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-07-15 06:06:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 22,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7210958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arienhod/pseuds/Arienhod
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One-shot stories from Burning heart universe that didn't fit inside the original story.<br/>AKA all the ways Oliver and Felicity learned about Mirror marks.</p><p>Chapters 3, 4, 5 & 6: Felicity in the League of Assassins</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Al Malika - part 1

She watched them from the shadows, hidden behind a large AC unit on top of a building at the outskirts of Glades. The clouds covered the moon, and the only light was coming from the tall residential building few streets away. It wasn't much, but it was enough to give her a perfect view of them.

The man wrapped in darkness and a girl almost swallowed by it. The teenager was so close to the ledge, so class to the fall there was no recovery from, and she wasn't aware of it. One more step, one more betrayal, and she would be lost for good.

A sudden sound made her step back deeper into the shadows, her pitch black hood moving back but not revealing her features, as the gush of cold wind reminded her she was far away from her home in the desert. She was aware the chances of them noticing her were slim to none, but the time hasn't come yet. The dark one might notice her, and that would ruin everything. She needed that element of surprise, the opportunity to strike before he was even aware of her presence for the plan she came up with just minutes ago. It wasn't why she was here, why she was back in this city, but it was who she was.

Deep down she was still the girl who took countless risks to protect Starling. The city's name might have changed, new villain might have arrived and threatened the safety and lives of the citizen, but she remained the same. Only more durable, stronger... colder.

Gunshots brought her out of musings and she prepared for the strike. Carefully picking an arrow from the quiver attached to her back she watched for the perfect opportunity. They were coming closer to her hiding spot, close enough for her to distinguish all those involved in a fight. And it was quite a surprise really, for she expected to see the familiar green hood among the fighters, but it was absent.

Eyes hidden under the black hood of her uniform observed the dangerous choreography, the punches and defends. Each fighter had his own style, but she could still recognize the familiar movements she knew came from him. He trained them to fight, taught them to defend the city, brought them into the team and gave them a purpose.

The man hidden behind the hockey mask who preferred guns over more stealthy weapons was the loudest one in many ways. He shouted and cursed when his shots missed, or one of is partners got in his line of fire. A dark skinned man chose an unusual mask, and his fighting style suggested he was a thinker first and foremost. The girl that was only minutes ago speaking to the dark one now fought against him, but not as efficient as she could. It was obvious she was pulling her punches and not aiming properly.

Suddenly a piece of rag wrapped around the dark one's leg and he was sent flying into the concrete wall next to the doors that led to the rooftop. The one who controlled it was standing few feet away, on the low wall that separated the buildings. His face was hidden by a good and dark bandages, his voice distorted as he threatened the dark one. His threat resulted with an arrow flying in his direction, as this new villain refused to give up and surrender. One of the rags that seemed to come out of sleeves of his coat protected him, deflecting the black fletched arrow with ease.

Her eyes followed the movements of the dark one carefully, trying to find a weak spot in his armor.

It was dark leather, but stronger than any she had seen before. It reminded her a bit of the one she cleaned and mended quite a few times, but distorted... tarnished. Her arrow needed to pierce his skin to have any effect, and there weren't many good places for that. Not when it came to a man who took his criminal ways more seriously than your everyday crook.

No, this one was more like Slade Wilson. Smart, cunning, patient. He played with them, toyed like a cat with a mouse just before she kills it. He observed them; marked their habits and their skills, studied their movements for patterns.

If she didn't know better she would be certain it was Malcolm Merlyn under all that darkness, but the bastard was long dead, rotting away in an unmarked grave in the very corner of the cemetery, as far away from the graves of his wife and son as possible.

This was someone new. Someone dangerous. And that was why she chose to reveal her presence and interfere. Help them. That old loyalty to the team was still there, albeit buried under the oath she had given to the demon.

An arrow embedded itself in the cement next to dark one's head, a close call that only got a passing glance from the criminal before he struck again, sending the one wearing the hockey helmet towards the far ledge of the building. And while the maniac didn't care about the arrow and whom it belonged to she could feel her pulse speeding up. The red fletching was distinctive in the night, it was like a beacon. She knew those arrows, she ordered them especially for him at the same time she ordered his suit. She hoped giving it to him once he was found, but that moment never came. Roy was still missing when she left.

But now he was here, his movements more precise, his punches stronger. He grew, not only as a person but as a fighter. The first one the Arrow trained from scratch. Last time she had seen him he was just an angry teenager, trying to find his place. How he is a hero.

She didn't know what name they had given him, she could have found out but never found the courage to do so. It was the right choice to leave, it saved Starling and she will never regret it. But it doesn't mean it hurt less. It doesn't mean learning what choices were made after her departure wouldn't break her already burned heart.

They were closer now, and she skillfully notched the arrow and waited. The loud one with the hockey mask unknowingly did her, and them, a favor when he fired those last round because, while the bullet didn't hit the target it did grazed him. And that gave her exactly what she needed.

* * *

Roy was pissed. Prometheus was one touch sonofabitch that's been causing them trouble for months now. Curtis' marriage, Diggle's freedom... those were only the latest victims in this twisted crusade against something that didn't actually exist anymore. The bastard was after the Hood; the vigilante that killed in cold blood, that was only interested in crossing the name from the List. That man no longer existed.

He was gone after the Undertaking. Although Roy suspected it happened even months before, but only three people knew the complete truth. One wasn't talking, one was incarcerated, and one... a pang of sadness hit Roy as he remembered the friend that was no longer there by the time he was rescued from Slade's clutches. Only thing that remained was an envelope with his name on it, filled with paperwork that gave him something he didn't have before.

He was on regular patrol with the new recruits when Curtis tried to reach Evelyn and failed. The comms were never switched off, not when a bad guy was rooming the city, and just looking for the opportunity to strike. And it seemed he found one.

Three recruits were closer to the area Evelyn, or Artemis as she was named once she joined the team, was last active and they rushed to check out if something happened. He was almost ten minutes behind, but more skilled and familiar with the area that was his home for many years, so it was no problem for him to find the best route.

And it was a good thing he did.

His first arrow missed by an inch, embedding itself in the wall next to Prometheus, who didn't even glanced at it before striking Wild Dog. Rene muttered what could only be a curse, and shook his head. He was sent flying good seven feet away from his original position, before shaking his head and getting back on his feet.

Prometheus was outnumbered five to one, but it seemed like he could take ten guys at once. He was focused, using every single weak spot in their defense to strike. Oliver's training with the bell helped the recruits function as a group, but when faced with a nemesis like this one those lessons didn't stand a chance.

Another curse slipped past Wild Dog's lips as his bullet merely grazed their opponents leather suit, a few inches to the left and it would have ended somewhere between his organs and that would have definitely slowed him down. Cause the way he was fighting right now... Roy was certain even with the whole team together they would have a hard time taking him down.

He was only human under that mask, but he just fucking refused to die.

A sound of the bowstring releasing surprised Roy, because it came from somewhere behind him. A heartbeat later Prometheus was down on one knee, a long arrow prodding out of his side. It wasn't one of his own, of that he was certain. It couldn't have come from Artemis for she was in the wrong position. He briefly considered the fact Oliver joined in the fray, but the fletching wasn't emerald green.

It was black.

Ragman was first to react, sending pieces of ancient fabric towards their common enemy, but despite the pain Prometheus refused to go down. Not without a fight. And not tonight.

A flash of light surprised them all, blinded them momentarily, and once their vision cleared only five people stood on the rooftop and neither of them hiding under the black hood.

At least Roy thought so until Mr. Fantastic honest to God yelped at something that was going on behind his back. As fast as he could Roy notched the arrow and pointed it in the shadows, watching and waiting. Curtis must have noticed something, because...

A figure dressed in black slowly stepped out into the faint light. Roy had seen that particular uniform style before, on the TV screen at Christmas almost five years ago, but this wasn't the same dark archer. He was one of few people that could with certainty claim that, because after joining the team the whole nasty truth about the Undertaking was reveled to him.

The unknown person slowly raised its free arm, while holding a bow in the other, as if trying not to scare or provoke them. Roy could hear the recruits move behind him, nervous and on the edge. He had no idea who this was, but he knew he came to their assistance, and in his book that counted as something.

And then the black hood was pushed back and the young man realized his assessment was wrong. He did know her.

All air rushed out of his lungs as he gasped out, "Blondie? What the fuck?"

* * *

Blondie. That was what he used to call her back when she was still Felicity Smoak.

It was the name her mother gave to her, and she wore it until she went through initiation, before she stepped in front of the demon and pledged to obey his commands. That person is now merely a memory, a distant dream or perhaps a nightmare. Noting remains of the colorful, cheerful woman but a face, and some deeply buried pain.

She knew Roy wouldn't comment on it, but once she faced the others... him... the question will be asked. _Why?_

If only the answer was as straightforward. But it wasn't. There wasn't just a single reason that would explain why _,_ it was a combination of things. The heartbreak, the pain, the threat, the opportunity, the sacrifice, the escape.

Those were all the things that happened at the same time, and they all led her to become this new person. Someone stronger, albeit colder. A fighter, a survivor, a killer...

Ra's Al Ghul had a twisted sense of humor. Instead of her soulmate mark she now wore a brand on her right shoulder, one crown was replaced by another. She didn't scream when the hot branding iron touched her skin, the burn something she experienced before. It earned her respect and admiration, while certain people earned contempt.

They were considered sacred in the League, the opposite marks, and those who had them blessed. She had proven them wrong. Still, the Demon's Head refused to see it as anything but an incredible gift, if not to her then to them. Nyssa told him the truth about the circumstances of her recruitment, about the pain of burn and betrayal, and the ancient man welcomed her with open arms.

Honorable. That is what Ra's called her, before giving her a new name. League's name.

He named her Al Malika.

The Queen.


	2. Faithful

Tommy was grinning like an idiot, but Oliver wasn't amused. Not in the least. They were friends since either of them could remember, and that is the only reason he tolerated these kind of comments, and reacted with a mere eye-roll. If Tommy was someone else he would find himself with a black eye before he could even see the blow coming his way.

It started the way it usually did. With an invitation to the best party that month and a suggestion they pick up some chicks while there and go to Tommy's loft and have some extra good time. And it ended the same way it usually did.

With Tommy thinking he was funny and taunting his friend, "Honestly Ollie, you are a billionaire heir. It is your duty, just at it is mine, to show these girls what a good time really means."

"I won't even be here for the party." Oliver reminded him. Sometimes it felt like Tommy suffered from selective hearing because he was certain he mentioned this trip to his friend at least ten times in the past month since he managed to persuade his father to take him along.

It would mean he would miss first two weeks of classes, but Oliver didn't doubt he would be able to catch up. That is the only reason Robert agreed to his suggestion in the first place. Both his parents believed it would be good for him to have some practical knowledge of what it took to run a company the size of Queen Consolidated. And not just from the office, but on an international level.

"Why not?" Tommy's question just served to convince Oliver of his theory a bit more.

"The trip to China. Queen's Gambit. Ring any bell?" he sounded a bit rude by that point, but honestly Oliver was at the end of his rope.

Tommy sat up straighter, and in the next breath placed his feet on the coffee table that was between them. Blue eyes followed his movement, but this time Oliver remained silent. Yet another time when it felt like he was talking to a wall.

A wicked grin that spread on his friend's face worried him a bit, he knew what was following. One of patented Tommy Merlyn brilliant ideas that was either illegal, immoral, or went against a certain belief Oliver stood firm by.

He didn't know why it was considered such a big deal that he wanted to wait for his soulmate instead of sleeping with every willing girl. If nature intended it that way he wouldn't have a crown shaped mark on his left shoulder that tied him to someone out there that is his perfect match.

"Sara Lance." Tommy said and Oliver groaned. The third option it is then. His friend either didn't hear him, or chose to simply ignore the universal sound of annoyance, cause he continued talking about his idea, "The little one has hots for you Ollie. She had for a while. Well, the older one does too, but I have my eyes on her. And hopefully soon other parts of my anatomy too."

"Tommy-"

Oliver tired to stop him, but his friend simply talked over him, "Go all out, Ollie. Invite the kid along, show her a good time. I get it your dad might not allow it, but Queen's Gambit is huge, Robert doesn't even have to know."

"So I smuggle her on board and don't add her name to a passenger manifest to ensure my dad doesn't find out. And when we get to China and have to go through customs? Then what?" Oliver deadpanned. The frown on his friend's face told him Tommy never even considered the consequences.

"You're a Queen." Tommy finally said with a shrug.

But Oliver shook his head, "China isn't Starling. The name Queen doesn't have the same pull there as it does here, and won't do no good for my dad if the customs find a stowaway on board. And considering she's young, blond, and unbound... they might think we are smuggling her into the country and plan to sell her."

A tense silence spread through the large family room of the Queen mansion, and Oliver was more than grateful his family wasn't home at the moment. If his mother heard what Tommy suggested she would blow a fuse. In a graceful and dignifying way of course. She is Moira Queen after all.

She was also the reason why he made a promise to himself not to sleep around, no matter how many pretty girls offered to be his bed-mate for the night.

For as long as he lives Oliver will never forget the night he and Tommy sneaked out for a party for the first time. He returned to a silent house, and was certain everyone was asleep. But as he walked bast his parents bedroom he overheard the sound of someone sobbing, but trying to stay as quiet as possible.

Moira didn't say anything about him returning home at that hour, didn't scowled him, or grounded him. Instead she answered his questions, explained to him what Mirror marks are and why she was in such pain.

The mere possibility that he and his soulmate are marked with it caused Oliver to seriously reconsider his plan of hooking up with Helena Bertinelli during her Birthday bash next month. Or with anyone else for that matter. Just the thought of causing such a burning pain to his soulmate made his stomach turn.

Absolutely not. He would rather live in celibacy for the rest of his life.

Oliver was startled out of his thoughts when Tommy broke the silence by suggesting a farewell party with a happy ending. Oliver just closed his eyes and leaned his head on the backrest. Here we go again.

He ran a hand through his hair and frowned. It seems his sister was right, his hair did grew quite a bit, although he wouldn't go as far and say he resembled a serial killer. But it just might be time to cut it off and look more presentable.

* * *

Oliver walked down the stairs, and was about to head towards the formal dining room where his family, both old and apparently new, was waiting for him, when a familiar voice interrupted his silent musing, "What did I tell you? Boats suck."

A smile instantly appeared on his face when he noticed the man standing at the entrance. Tommy hadn't changed on bit. The same smile, same style, same charm. Only thing that apparently changed is his ability to enter a house without making a racket. Or maybe Oliver was simply distracted.

And how could he not be. He only returned home after being on a deserted island for five years and realized time didn't stop just cause he was away. His sister wasn't a little girl anymore, he was certain his mother remarried even though she didn't mentioned it to him, possibly because she was waiting for a right moment. The city changed too, he noticed as much from the hospital window. Everything changed, and it felt like he remained the same.

A hug startled him, even though it shouldn't have, and Oliver moved to hug his friend back. Physical contact wasn't his thing anymore, but he understood Tommy needed it. Needed to feel his childhood friend was solid and there, and not a hallucination caused by wishful thinking.

He was about to ask his friend what he was doing in the mansion when a female voice interrupted him, "Do I get a hug too?"

Oliver blinked a few times, his mind not connecting her face with any of the names, before it clicked, "Laurel Lance? You are here too?" his blue eyes moved from the woman to Tommy and his friend grinned wickedly. His hand went around Laurel's waist, and she waiver her fingers at Oliver, clearly showing off the diamond ring on her finger.

Oliver just gaped at them for a moment before muttering, "Congratulations?"

"Ollie! Mom says... oh." Thea stopped mid-step when she noticed the guests that just arrived. She should have expected them, or at least Tommy, since he and Oliver were friends since they were in diapers, but she hoped that at least for tonight she would have her brother all to herself. No such luck.

"Dinner is ready?" Oliver asked, and she nodded in response, her eyes never leaving the pair that stood in front of her brother.

Finally Thea sighed and turned to walk away, "I'll tell Raisa to add two more place settings." she informed them, not even caring if they heard her annoyance clearly in her tone of voice.

"Shell we?" Oliver pointed in the direction his sister went and then followed her, Tommy and Laurel close behind.

* * *

The meal was more tense than expected, with Tommy being the only person who talked. He designated himself as the person who would inform his friend about anything and everything he missed in the past five years. From the winners of Superbowl, to ending of a tv show, to the most recent rumors in the city. And then he dropped the bomb.

"We should go out." all eyes turned towards Tommy, and he grinned widely, "Just like old times, you remember. A big party, alcohol, pretty girls. Of course I already have mine, but we can find one for you easily Ollie. Five years on a deserted island, I'm sure they will line up to make your homecoming as pleasurable as possible. What do you say?"

Oliver sighed, "You know my position when it comes to girls, Tommy."

But his friend just shook his head, and turned towards Laurel, "Ollie here is a romantic. He believes he should wait for his one and only."

Moira observed the exchange with knowing eyes, and she felt glad she had raised her son in the way she had. While his father didn't cared about such trivial things, and often ignoring the fact she was his soulmate and having numerous affairs, ignored the fact he was literally causing her immense pain, Moira held the marks in high regard. It never even crossed her mind to be with someone else, not until Robert was lost at sea and she got to know Walter a bit more.

Like he somehow read her thoughts Walter placed a hand on Moira's and smiled at her slightly. An exchange that didn't went unnoticed by Oliver. And while Robert Queen will always be his father, he was glad his mother found someone who helped her in the time of grief and loved her the way she deserved to be loved.

All that escaped Thea. She was far too busy sending Tommy death glares. He thought he was hilarious, she thought he was disgusting.

Laurel laughed, pecked her fiance's cheek, and smiled at Oliver, "Loyalty to the mark is a waste of time. Take me and Tommy for instance; we aren't soulmates and we don't care. Why don't I reintroduce you to my sister? She's going to be my maid of honor, and I'm positive Tommy already plans to ask you to take a very important position for our wedding as well, and..."

"No thank you." Oliver said. He was short and polite.

Thea on the other hand chose to add her little comment in, just cause it was fun to rile up Laurel. Honestly, it was her favorite pastime at large gatherings, the only time she actually had a good time in the past five years since her family went from four members down to two in just one night.

But before she could Laurel continued on, "Perhaps it's for the best. You know I was really upset when Tommy told me you planed to ask Sara to join you on the Gambit? I'm just glad he managed to persuade you it's a bad idea. Customs and all..."

"So, Oliver..." Walter suddenly cut in, in an attempt to steer the conversation in a different direction, "When can I expect you at QC? I know it's early, and you just returned, but I want you to know you are always welcome in the company. It was always meant to be yours."

Oliver opened his mouth to respond, to inform his stepfather he didn't feel ready to be around so many people all at once, all of them gawking at him and making him feel like a fish in an aquarium, but Thea had other ideas. She was interrupted previously, and that didn't sit well with the young heiress.

"Hang on, can we go back a bit? What do you mean Ollie planed to invite Sara on the Gambit?" she asked Laurel, completely disregarding what she wanted to say before, and instead focusing on this new information that didn't make any damn sense to her.

"Like I said-" Laurel started, but Thea pointed a finger at her and cut her off.

"No. Absolutely not."

"Thea." Moira tried to calm down her daughter, but the teen either didn't hear her or intentionally ignored her.

"Ollie is right here. Why don't we asked him what really happened." the young woman suggested, "Because, and forgive me if the truth hurts, Tommy is the man-whore here. Not my brother. If anyone got that dumbass idea you can bet your law degree it was the man you plan to marry despite the fact your soulmate is a wonderful man who would worship the ground you walk upon if he only got the chance."

"He has a record." Laurel pointed out, an eye-roll suggested she was annoyed with Thea dredging out that old argument yet again, "I can't bound myself to a man that would only drag me down. I have plans."

It seemed this would take a while so Oliver did his best to ignore the bickering and instead focused on Walter. The older man had been his father's CFO for years, before taking over the helm of the company to ensure it's safety and progress after the death of Robert Queen. And as the CEO he must have known hose who worked for him, probably not ll of them, but the best ones.

"Um... Walter, I was wondering if you could recommend someone for me, someone from the IT department. The technology moved forward and I probably can't even operate a DVD anymore."

"We don't use DVD's anymore Ollie." Thea took a break from her spat with Laurel to point out helpfully, "We switched to Blue-Ray."

Oliver just pointed to his sister, to show what he meant, and Walter smiled kindly at him. Moira felt her husband's hand squeezing hers lightly and looked down on the table where they rested. It was an unusual thing, and she didn't know what to make of it, but she trusted him.

"Felicity Smoak. QC's most prized employee, and the backbone of IT department. Go to her with whichever problem you have with technology and she'll help you."

"Thank you." Oliver responded with a smile, appreciating the help. He didn't know Walter all that well, only met the British man on a few company functions he attended since starting college, be he saw him then as a professional who always had the QC's best interest in mind.

He couldn't pick a better man for his mother than Walter Steele.

"Ollie." Tommy got his attention, "About that party-"

"Sometimes next week. I have things to do first."

* * *

Moira was sitting at her vanity and going through her evening routine. She was aging and she knew it, but she refused to follow the example of some of her friends and go under the knife to hide the effects of the years that passed. She preferred creams that promised miracles, but rarely delivered what was said in the commercial. That might be a waste of money, but it was better than looking permanently surprised like Doris Sutton. Honestly, the woman doesn't fool anyone when she says she didn't have any corrective surgery whatsoever.

Walter just exited the bathroom, already changed in his pajamas and dressing gown, when she caught his eye in the mirror.

"Why Miss Smoak?" she asked curiously, "Noah Kuttler has been the head of IT department for years. He could easily help Oliver with his problems, and as the department supervisor he usually has more free time to do so."

Walter smiled. It was that mischievous smile only she got to see, and it warmed her heart. Because it always revealed he was planing something wonderful.

"I bumped into Miss Smoak a few weeks ago, literally, and it revealed something about her that I do not believe even she was aware of."

"Oh?"

He moved closer to his wife, leaned forward, and kissed her cheek, before telling her softly, "Her mark is a crown on her right shoulder. I checked afterward some family photos to see if it matches Oliver's, but didn't say anything to you because it was no point. He was still considered dead at the time, and I didn't want to cause you or Miss Smoak unnecessary pain of knowing the truth. But now we got a miracle and Oliver returned. His question gave me the opportunity to point him in the right direction, and I just had to take it. The boy deserves some happiness in his life after everything that happened."

Moira laughed, and leaned back in the chair to kiss her husband's cheek. He could see the twinkle in her eyes, the happiness absolutely radiated out of her.

They were already in bed, and the light were out, when Moira broke the silence and caused her husband to chuckle when she informed him, in the most serious voice she could muster, "I believe I will call you Cupid from now on."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There. That plot bunny is happy, not I can return to writing chapter 16.


	3. Al Malika - part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Felicity might seem out of character in this chapter, but don't forget this isn't the same bubbly woman from the show. This is someone who spent three years with the League and is bottling a lot of stuff, so it was only a matter of time before it all exploded.

It was like someone poured a bucket of ice cold water over him. Every muscle in his body froze at the sight in front of him, at her familiar form. But it was wrong... it was so wrong.

Felicity, the woman that saved him in so many ways, that stood up to him and led him on the path he was now walking on. She helped him become the hero this city needed, believed in him when he was nothing more than a heartless killer. She was something else too. He knew it. But he didn't know the extent of it, not until much later.

Not until it was far too late.

Now she was wearing the garb of the League of Assassins, and weapons he never wished to see on her person. Boots instead of high heels, rough canvas pants instead of a short skirt... kevlar instead of silk. She was light, she was never meant to be touched by that darkness. The very thought of her taking someone's life was so damn wrong. Never, never her.

It seemed he was the only one who recognized her, because he could feel Sara move from behind him and grab one of Diggle's guns from the stand before pointing it towards the one she considered an intruder, someone sent here for her. Even now, three years later, she refused to believe that Ra's would just like that give up on trying to drag her back to her personal hell.

Oliver moved instantly, instinctively, to prevent any harm from befalling the woman who seemed unaware of the danger she was in right now. But he didn't even managed to make a single step when Sara flinched, and the weapon she was holding clattered to the concrete floor, as the blonde woman clutched her hand in pain. If he didn't see it with his own eyes he would have never believed it, but it occurred right in front of him. Felicity didn't even looked away from the screen she was focused on when she sent a small flechette, much similar to the ones he used, and disarmed Sara.

He could feel, rather than see, Laurel reacting to go into her sister's defense, when he snapped, "Enough!"

"Ollie, she-"

"The League isn't welcome here!" Sara snapped in anger, standing up and clenching her hand into a fist, causing the thin line caused by the sharp flechette to bleed slightly.

Roy, who stood on the first step, turned towards the blonde vigilante and asked in confusion, "Why the hell not? No one seemed to mind their presence last time when they helped up against Darkh? In fact one of them killed the bastard."

"Roy-" Sara began to speak but the figure in black turned, and a gasp escaped Sara's lips as she finally recognized who was standing in front of her, "Felicity... what?"

Oliver's blood turned to ice. It wasn't just the absence of color that was different about the woman in front of him, but a smile was missing too, and the sparkle in her eyes. He didn't know what the League called her now, he just knew she was a shadow of the person she once was. This woman in front of him stood ramrod straight, her head held high, as she watched Sara closely. Briefly her eyes moved to him, and then Laurel, before she snorted.

The sound surprised him, and apparently everyone else as well. Curtis actually looked away from the computer screen to see what was going on, but in the next second returned to typing something with a deadly serious expression on his face. Other recruits watched her with a mixture of awe and Oliver was pretty certain Rene actually checked her out from head to toe.

That particular thing made him angry, and possessive, two things he didn't have any right to feel.

"What are we missing here?" he heard Rory ask no one in particular.

Felicity's blue eyes were now back on Sara, "You didn't mind the presence of the League in the city the time before that one either, but then again you weren't exactly aware of what was going on around you to realize Ra's had enough of you avoiding your oath and ordered a purge with the Alpha-Omega virus. Something that would have happened if I haven't intervened. You were a bit too preoccupied spreading your legs for Oliver."

Felicity's tone of voice was calm, too calm, and far too detached. In fact she sounded nothing like the woman he remembered wishing a 'good night' before she left the Foundry, leaving him and Sara behind, unaware that would be the last time he saw her. The next day Diggle informed them Felicity was gone, leaving no hints as to where she went.

They searched her house top to bottom, but didn't find anything. All attempts to find her using her own tools, the facial recognition and credit card usage, were also in vain. With Slade's sword still hanging over their necks they had to focus back on track in their fight against the madman, but Oliver never got over the feeling they are missing something obvious. Something big.

The hint for it was an envelope with Roy's name on it, and inside papers for transfer of property. Felicity gave him her little town house, despite the fact he was still in Slade's clutches, and they had no idea if he would still be alive when they find him. It was a sign she went for good, and wasn't planing on returning.

Now he understood.

"How is that any of your business?" Laurel was the one who broke the silence, and Oliver finally turned away from Felicity to focus on his former girlfriend. He could hear anger in her voice, she was pissed that someone was verbally attacking her sister, but he was also aware of the hurt she tried to hide. His relationship with Sara was still a sore spot for her, even after all these years.

"The crown on my right shoulder makes it my business." Felicity dropped the proverbial bomb, just as the elevator doors opened and Thea walked out, "The fact I just reached my car when my phone alerted me someone canceled the search algorithms I set up to find Roy after Slade took him, only to find out it was actually just Sara's naked ass on my keyboard... that also makes it my business. Would you also like to know where Oliver's head was at the time?" Felicity finished with a condescending smile that looked so wrong on her lovely face, and he realized he no longer knew the woman in front of him.

He also realized it was his own fault.

She knew... everything.

"Wow, talk about priorities." Thea muttered as she walked past him and towards her boyfriend who still stood on the steps, now looking like a guard that prevented them from reaching Felicity. Oliver could feel his friend glaring at him, judging him silently, and he knew Roy wasn't the only one.

"Ollie's mark is on his left shoulder." Laurel responded after getting her bearings back. She didn't like getting her sister's relationship with a man she loved thrown in her face, and it always caught her off guard.

"Which only makes it worse. Right Sara?" Felicity suddenly turned towards the other sister, and Oliver watched in confusion as all color drained from usually strong-willed woman's face, "Ealamat Almaeakis, the opposite marks that the League considers sacred to the extent Ra's couldn't go after Darkh because that is the bond that connected him to his wife. Also the reason Nyssa refused to even look at you when she was here during the Genesis day. Her love for you became her shame."

Oliver was vaguely aware of a computer pinging and Curtis fist pumping, a wide grin on his face. His mind was still replaying all the things Felicity thrown at them, and he felt there was something big that evaded him. Sara's reaction certainly confirmed it, as did the fact League had to wait for Ruve Adams' death to go after Damian Darkh. It made no sense, dismantling HIVE before their big plan came to happen would have saved thousands of lives.

It all boiled down to these opposite marks.

He was well aware that despite being completely identical his and Felicity's marks weren't on the exact spot, which was the natural thing among the soulmates. In their case the marks and their positions mirrored each other. And for some reason that was a big deal in the League of Assassins.

"We got him!" Curtis' reaction startled everyone, because he was suddenly out of the chair and hugging Felicity. And for a moment Oliver could see her, the woman he once knew, in the smile that appeared briefly on her face, "Thanks for your help, as unexpected as it was. What are you doing in Star city by the way?"

The blonde assassin blinked in confusion. This guy she never seen before was acting like they have been friends for years, and it felt surprisingly nice. But while his kindness and charming personality were certainly a breath of fresh air in her life, it also made her yearn for that old companionship she didn't exactly have in the League. And that was definitely not a good thing. She didn't want that kind of complication, that kind of feeling, that make it difficult for her to return to Nanda Parbat.

"I'm on vacation." Felicity said seriously, making Roy snort, but before he could make a sassy comment about it Oliver cut him off.

"Whom exactly did we got?"

He got a message from Curtis to get to the bunker right this second, but apart from that it wasn't explained what the hell was going on. Initially he presumed it was Felicity's presence, but he realized now something else was going on. When no one answered right away, instead exchanged looks among each other, he crossed his hands over his chest and sent them his best glare.

"Um... we engaged Prometheus tonight." Roy admitted, knowing his friend would blow a fuse. Oliver made it very clear the recruits are not yet ready, and starting a direct fight with this new madman that haunted the city could easily end with at least one of them seriously injured or dead. And tonight they disobeyed, "He surprised Evelyn while on patrol, we didn't have a choice."

The young woman stood her ground when her mentor's eyes landed on her. She wasn't going to do or say anything that would disagree with Roy's explanation of the events. Let them think she was simply cornered, and forced to fight back, before the others came to her help.

But there was a small problem in this plan. She wasn't completely certain how much this assassin they called Felicity saw. A quick glance in the blonde's direction told Evelyn her blue eyes were watching her closely, but for some reason she wasn't saying anything. And that was concerning.

Was she silently planing to out Evelyn as a traitor, or did she not care for the fact someone in the team worked for Prometheus? Maybe she will keep quiet out of spite for Oliver, who somehow managed to sink even lower in the young woman's eyes. Sleeping with someone who isn't your soulmate? Sure, if you never met her and don't think you ever will. Fuck another girl once you know who your soulmate is? Hell no.

Felicity smiled sadly at the young woman, and Evelyn'y eyes widened. Her attention snapped back to Oliver once he demanded clarification of what the hell was going on and whom they got.

"I shot... what do you call him... Prometheus? I shot him and injected him with a GPS tracker." Felicity was the one who answered finally, getting straight to the point of what Oliver wanted to know.

He gaped at her in surprise, and she almost snapped at him. She might have once been Felicity Smoak, the woman who had a thing against all pointy things, but she changed. The League changed her. The quiver filled with arrows strapped to her back, and the bow in her hand, weren't just there for decoration. She knew how to use them and she was good at it.

"I wasn't aware the League used trick arrows." Sara said, and if she expected an explanation as to what changed since she was last in Nanda Parbat it didn't come.

Instead Felicity unplugged a little device from the computer station and stashed it back into a pocket in her uniform. Curtis considered asking if he could borrow it and create a copy for the team to use, cause it was a brilliant little gadget that she apparently created herself, but he had a feeling his request would be declined. He may have been focused on the computer screen from the moment they arrived back in the bunker, but that doesn't mean he didn't noticed the change in her the moment Oliver entered their underground base, with the Lance sisters in tow.

"Good luck." Felicity finally said, breaking the tense silence that surrounded them, as she began walking towards the secondary exit that they used to get inside. She could use the elevator, but considering her League garb exiting out on the street with less traffic was a far better option. She didn't want to be seen. She also didn't want to walk pass Oliver cause she was certain he would try and stop her.

Roy followed her, so he could open the door and then lock it once she was out. And while he was walking next to someone he still considered his friend, despite the years that went by since he last saw her, and the fact she is now an assassin, he was counting in his head. Just to see how long it would be until Oliver asked her to stay and help them.

"You're not staying?" the question came less than fifteen seconds later, "We could really use your help."

"Can't, I have to talk to a general about a nuclear trigger." Felicity paused and turned around to face Oliver. She wanted to see his face when she says what she dreamed about saying to him for years. It was extremely petty of her, but when the things became almost unbearable in the League, when she was drained and bruised from training, she would lie on her bed and come up with things to say to him, to throw into his face. Now was her opportunity to hurt him the way he hurt her, but she didn't have the time. She needed certain information and to get them she couldn't be late on a meeting. But that didn't stop her from throwing a fact into his face, "Besides, you now have both Lance sisters to help you, what else could you possibly need?"

"I don't-"

"I'm not longer the sad little IT girl who sat behind the computer screen and believed your lies, Oliver."

With a swift move Felicity pulled her black hood over her head, hiding the golden hair, before disappearing around the corner. Moments later Roy returned on his own, took a spot next to his girlfriend and crossed his hands over his chest while glaring at Oliver.

"That went well..." Rene muttered under his breath, but not silent enough for no one to hear him. He was eager to get a move on, but instead everyone was still standing around staring into each other, having some weird silent conversations and, if he was reading into things correctly, accusations.

Kick ass Barbie in black, that just took off into lands unknown, said some pretty wild things, and it seems Roy wanted to bust in mayor Handsome's face cause of it. One canary looked guilty and the other like she didn't understand what the big deal was.

"Suit up!" Oliver ordered after several moments of silence. He would rather pull away from everyone, go somewhere where he would be alone and just think about everything that happened, or brood as Felicity always called it. But he couldn't. Not right now. Prometheus needed to be stopped, and now was their chance to surprise him in his own lair.

"Seriously?" Laurel asked, confusing everyone. Oliver frowned as he looked at her, not understanding why she was reluctant to go after a madman that kills innocent people. After all she had no problem gong after the Hood and he was only going after criminals.

"Laurel-"

She cut Oliver off, not interested in hearing what he had to say, "A nuclear trigger, Ollie. In League's hands."

Rene frowned, something about that damn think kept poking at his mind. He heard that term before, and he tried to remember where, when he realized, "Isn't that what Diggle was arrested for?"

Oliver looked in his direction, his eyes widening. That is exactly what got Dig in trouble with the army, and all because some general needed a scape goat. They all knew there wasn't much they could do to help their friend prove his innocence, and the bastard that set him up would hardly admit doing so. Unless...

Curtis who was unaware of their team leader's realization pointed out calmly, "Actually she didn't actually said she's planing to acquire one." he didn't understand what the fuss was about. These guys in black dropped in and helped the team stop Genesis day.

"Exactly." Oliver was thankful for the support, and chose to ignore the other thing for the time being, it's not like he could help Felicity, nor would she want his assistance in whichever plan she had, but Laurel only huffed. She couldn't believe he refused to see what was right in front of him.

"She also didn't say she's not planing on getting one for them either. Sara..."

The younger Lance sister nodded, "She's right, Ollie. Ra's Al Ghul is a madman. To have something like this in his hands..."

"Didn't you hear what Felicity said earlier? About the purge Ra's ordered to punish you?" Oliver was starting to get angry at this point. They were wasting precious time, they might have Prometheus current location but there is no way of knowing how long he'll stay there, or if they will miss him by mere minutes like several times already. But for the sisters it seemed more important to argue about Felicity's presence in the city, and through her League's presence, than focusing on the more pressing matter, "I don't know what she did to prevent it, but if she hadn't the Alpha-Omega virus would have wiped the entire population of the city withing hours, and there would be no fighting it, there is no cure. He doesn't need a nuclear trigger to commit mass murder."

Thea snorted at her brother's words, even though there was nothing funny about what was going on. She remembered the times he scowled her, after returning from the Island, about the guys she was seeing... lecturing her about soulmates, how she'll find her own someday and how these guys don't deserve her attention. He was suck a hypocrite.

"It's obvious what she did to prevent it. She joined the League in Sara's stead, she became a killer, to save this city because you were too busy doing your _girlfriend. Y_ ou practically pushed her in that direction."

"Okay, fine! It was my fault! My soulmate is now an assassin and there is nothing I can do about it! Are you happy now?" Oliver snapped at his sister. He didn't know what the hell was going on, what brought this change in Thea.

"Happy? No, Ollie, I'm not happy! Are you? Was fucking Sara more important than your soulmate? Than finding mine after a maniac kidnapped him?"

"Why are you so suddenly attacking me? Speedy-"

"Because I didn't know before, but I should have seen it coming! You are just like dad, he didn't care that mom was in unspeakable pain as long as he got what he wanted out of his numerous bed-warmers! I found mom's journal in the storage, read her words, and I could almost feel her her heart burning!"

"Um... guys... Prometheus..." Curtis was feeling extremely uncomfortable right now, looking around the bunker, to see if anyone else felt the same way.

"You are right Curtis." Thea told him with a bright smile, before turning towards her brother, and saying seriously, "We will continue this discussion later."


	4. Al Malika - part 3

They had a plan.

A contingency in case the Green Arrow and his team of rag tag vigilantes somehow manage to capture or even kill Prometheus. Evelyn didn't believed that was possible. She was a part of the team, know their strengths and weaknesses, knew for a fact they had no chance of even locating the man, let alone defeat him. But she accepted his words and agreed to do as he asks in case the impossible happens.

And then the impossible actually happened.

The young brunette was leaning on the cold metal wall of the warehouse on the outskirts of the Glades. Opposite of her was nothing but dense forest that surrounded this damned city. She should have left it when she had the chance. Before she tried to be a hero, only to become a traitor. And for what?

For a madman.

Evelyn turned and looked to her left where Rene boasted about the direct hit on Prometheus, clenching his fist every few moments to ease the pain in his joints. Roy was standing next to him, shaking his head, possibly seeing the reflection of his younger self in Wild Dog, remembering his beginnings and how be became a vital part of the team. That was three years ago, when another madman tried to rip the city apart.

Evelyn remembered what happened back then, remembered the fear she felt as her parents ensured she was always safe because they had no idea where the men who attacked the city would strike next. She remembered her mother saying they need a miracle because those men were powerful; strong and capable to endure more than an average human being. And the Arrow delivered them that miracle, he defeated the man who was behind the attacks and ensured he would never hurt anyone again. Back then she considered him a hero.

The illusion shattered since.

It was stupid of her to think they weren't the same person. A quick search online would show her photos of all the sightings of the Starling city vigilante, and she would be able to see it. The Hood and the Arrow were one and the same. But she refused to even consider the fact the same man who encouraged and trained her, who taught her revenge isn't always the best option, might be the same one who killed without regret. Who had a kill list. That man was a monster.

Now... so was she.

It was all because of a girl. The very thought made her sick to her stomach, and she had to breath deeply to prevent herself from throwing up. All this deaths... because his soulmate was more interested in one night with Ollie Queen than a lifetime with him.

The sounds of vehicles stopping and car doors closing told her they had company, but no one seemed to be bothered by it. The guys were still standing together and bolstering, Speedy drove off the moment the fight was over without saying anything, only sending her brother a glare, and the Canaries were standing by their motorcycles and talking quietly about something.

And another wave of nausea made her gulp down air. She used to admire the sisters, just as she admired Oliver. They were strong, both physically and mentally, and she wanted to be just like them. Up until tonight.

The assassin in black, the one they called Felicity, she was someone worthy of admiration. Evelyn was aware she knew next to nothing about the woman, but what little she learned tonight brought her to a conclusion the blonde was someone she should aspire to be like.

"You okay?" Oliver was suddenly standing in front of her and, despite the hood and the mask, she could see his concern for her, "Were you injured?"

Evelyn shook her head, "I'm fine. Just tired."

He nodded, like he understood what she meant, "Second fight against Prometheus tonight... you did good in there." he nodded towards the warehouse, "ARGUS will take over from here and ensure he's locked up for good."

"Where will they take him?" she asked after a moment of silence, making Oliver pause just as he was about to walk away and join the guys. She wasn't sure if he would answer honestly, or give her some excuse why he can't reveal the location of what she assumed was a super max prison.

The archer clenched his fist around the bow in his hand. He considered going along when they transported Prometheus, ensure personally his nemesis was behind bars, like he did the last time. But that would mean face his once friend yet again. And that was something he couldn't endure this time. Not after what happened tonight.

When he delivered Slade Wilson to Lian Yu it was supposed to bring him closure. But the man he once considered his brother, the man that now hated him and blamed him for the death of his soulmate, had a sharp tongue. His blood had run cold after Slade asked him about Felicity, just as he was about to exit the underground prison without a plan to look back.

Oliver now understood what those barbed words meant. The mockery about sentencing his soulmate to death like he had done years ago with Shado. Slade knew about Felicity's mark, Isabel must have told him, he knew she left suddenly, but it seems he also knew what Oliver didn't. Slade knew Felicity went with the League.

Knew she was gone because once again Oliver chose Sara.

Evelyn's eyes widened in shock at the pained look on the archer's face as he turned around and looked at her. She did not expect to see that, neither did she expect his answer to be, "Purgatory."

A sound of heels clicking on the concrete made everyone turn towards the woman, dressed sharply in a pant suit, who exited the warehouse through the back door. Lyla looked around, noticing the tired faces and who was missing, before focusing on Oliver.

"Adrian Chase is in officially in ARGUS' custody. His arrest will cause quite a mess, so you better prepare yourself. People will demand answers, those he prosecuted will demand to be released from Iron Heights... the city, and you, are facing quite a few grueling months." she looked calm as she spoke, but Oliver knew her long enough to read the signs. She was tense, and he had a pretty good idea why.

"Felicity was in the bunker earlier." he said causally. It only took for Lyla to stand a bit straighter and blink, and he knew, "She is trying to get Diggle out of jail, isn't she? How long have you known she is in the League?"

"One isn't official ARGUS business, other is linked to a mission and therefore classified." Lyla responded calmly, her eyes telling him she is sorry for not telling him sooner, but she couldn't. She also promised she wouldn't. She knew Felicity disappearing without a trace affected his greatly, Johnny told her about it. She also knew he approached Waller in hopes she would assist him tracking down the blonde, and if he did that than he was truly desperate to find her.

"Lyla, I am not some random guy! I am your friend! I am Diggle's friend!" Oliver snapped, before sighing and muttering, "I'm sorry."

"Go home Oliver." Lyla said calmly. She didn't hold the fact he shouted at her against him, not tonight when the tensions were at the highest, "And prepare yourself for tomorrow. You will have a long day."

"How will I explain Chase isn't in SCPD custody?" he breathed out the question. She was right, he needed to go home and rest. He needed rest, craved it. But he also doubted he wold find it. Even if by some miracle he managed to fall asleep Oliver feared his dreams would be haunted by blue eyes and too pale lips, all wrapped in darkness.

"He was taken in custody by a government organization and is in indefinite detention without trial." Lyla replied with a shrug, "It will raise a few eyebrows, and some might claim his human rights are not respected, but Prometheus is classified as a domestic terrorist, rather than a serial killer."

"You were already prepared for this day, weren't you?" a small smile found its way to Oliver's face.

"I believed in you... and your team. I knew you would catch him eventually." she replied warmly.

If someone thought about the fact they only found Chase only because Felicity got involved and tagged him with a tracker they didn't mentioned it. Thea might have rubbed it in his nose, but his sister wasn't there. She whispered something to Roy, got the motorcycle keys from his hand, and drove off. He didn't seemed to mind going back to the bunker in the old, but reliable, van with the newest members of the team.

Thea's words earlier tonight still bothered him, the mention of their mother and comparison to their father. It distracted him even during the fight against Chase, while gave the madman an opening to place a solid punch to Oliver's ribs. Nothing was broken, he was certain of that, just painful. His sister's words hurt more. He was nothing like his father.

Or at lease he liked to think so.

* * *

They could hear shouting from inside, Chase raging about being arrested and making idle threats against the ARGUS agents who were leading him away. Just when one of them tried to get him to enter the SUV that would take him to a private airstrip he turned and looked the agents straight in the eyes and, with a twisted smile, said "I didn't get to inform him before so be sure to tell Queen they are both dead. The bitch never reached Central city like she planed, and his bastard child died with her. I personally ensured it, and it felt good. It felt so good."

The agent turned towards his college who was close enough to hear the confession, and the other man just nodded before walking off to inform director Michaels. It might have been a confession, but it wasn't confirmed information. The last thing he noticed before turning about the corner of the building was the madman taking a seat without a fuss now, he was obviously pleased for delivering this last blow.

That is if Oliver Queen ever learns his words. It was up to the director now, and there is no way of knowing what she would decide. She was friends with the man in question, and friends don't keep things from friends and claim 'it was for their own good'. But he was a part of the mission in Russia, he was present when director Michaels recognized one of the people in black hoods, and the woman asked the director not to reveal they met to Oliver.

Lyla looked towards one of her agents who was walking towards her with like a man on a mission. She frowned when he leaned forward to whisper something in her ear. It wasn't standard procedure, and she was about to point out that the Green Arrow and his team have clearance, but then the info he relayed registered.

The years of working in ARGUS, of training herself not to show any emotions no matter what she felt at that moment, were the only reason she didn't looked at Oliver and relayed what Chase told his agents. Instead she took took a deep breath and gave an order, "Try and confirm it."

"Is everything alright?" Oliver asked when the agent was out of heading distance, and received only a nod in response. He knew it wasn't, Lyla might have been good at schooling her expression but she still paled at whatever the agent said to her, but he also knew he should let it go.

* * *

_"I almost drowned in the bathtub tonight. It would have been a fitting end to a disastrous evening. The burn was so strong I had to dive under the surface of the water to prevent myself from screaming and waking up Oliver and Thea. They both idolize their father, and I don't want to ruin that image of him for them. They don't have to know that Robert cares more about some common intern who slithered her way into his pants than for his own soulmate._

_I fear for my children. What if the mirror marks are hereditary, what if one of them is cursed with one and experiences the burn of betrayal? I want to protect them from everything, but I can't protect them from that possibility."_

Oliver heard his sister's voice and followed it towards the main area of the bunker. Her words... those were actually his mother's words. He paused as he saw her, still dressed in her red leather suit, sitting on the top stair of the raised platform, with a opened notebook in her hands.

She flipped a few pages and started to read again.

_"I got an old call today from Ann. I haven't seen or heard from her in years, she left about a week after my wedding to Robert, when she decided to go against her father's orders and marry her soulmate instead of a man he chose for her. She was denounced, but that didn't stopped her from following her dreams. I admired her back then for having the courage to stand for herself, I still do._

_She is a doctor now, working in Vegas of all places, and she called me to relay some grave news. She refused to tell me the girls name, only that she was eleven and got admitted to the emergency room due to severe burning pain. The poor thing was sobbing and barely catching her breath. I knew right away what was going on with the child._

_And I also suspected there was a specific reason she called me, after all these years, and in a middle of the night._

_My worst fears were confirmed. My son, my beautiful boy, was linked with a mirror mark. I feel sorry for him, but I feel sorry for the girl even more. Because I see Robert in Oliver more and more each day. I will try and steer him away from this kind of life, but I doubt in my success._

_I hope she will forgive me if I fail."_

Everyone stood frozen in their spots, silent and focused on the young woman who now had tears rolling down her cheeks. Roy was the first one who moved, sat next to her and placed a hand on her as she was about to turn the page again.

"You don't have to do this." he whispered to her.

Thea wiped her nose with the back on her sleeve, and shook her head to silence him when he tried to persuade her again to stop; not to torture herself like this. But she wasn't why she was doing this. She already read the journal before, she knew her mother's words by heart.

She wanted Oliver to hear it all. It would have been easier to just hand him the journal and let him read it in private, let him face the truth when no one was there to see him finally comprehend what the consequences of his actions were. But others needed to learn of what Moira Queen went through.

Because Felicity Smoak went through the same thing.

_"Isabel Rochev. That is the name of the QC's newest intern, and Robert's newest mistress. He calls her talented and dedicated, I call her an opportunistic bed warmer. But Robert, the fool that he is, doesn't see how dangerous she is. She isn't the type of a woman who would be satisfied with being a flavor of the month, she will demand much more than that. She will demand what belongs to my children._

_I hope he will see through her before the worst happens."_

"Say Ollie, isn't that the name of the woman from Stellmore International that you basically handed QC to?" Thea asked, despite knowing full well it was in fact the same person. She did some research online after finding her mother's journal, even went as far politely asking Ray Palmer if she could take a look in QC's archive files that were still stored on servers that now belonged to Palmer Tech.

"Yes." was all Oliver replied. He couldn't say anything more, because the words his mother wrote were still replying in his mind, as did the memories of the mistake he made in Russia.

Thea wanted to taunt him, ask him if he made the same choice their father did, fucked the same woman. She didn't though. Instead she turned the page, and just as she was about to read one of the next entries noticed the Lance sisters were starting to walk away.

"You are leaving? But I haven't even gotten to the best part." she smiled sweetly before asking, "Don't you want to know what Moira Queen, the woman both of you were hoping of becoming your mother-in-law, really thought of you and your relationship with Ollie?"

"Moira encouraged it." Laurel snapped. She didn't appreciate what Thea was insinuating, because the girl wasn't there during all the conversations she had with the Queen matriarch. Sara remained silent though, she remembered the tense dinner in the Queen mansion she endured after her return when she and Ollie rekindled things. Moira was as polite as always, her eyes though revealed she wasn't happy with Sara's presence, like the blonde had no right to be there.

Back then she thought it was because the Queen matriarch still saw Laurel as the perfect fit for her son, not she suspected the woman saw both of them as intruders.

Thea flipped a few pages, returning to a previous entry, and started to read.

_"A planer. That is how I would describe the girl Oliver brought to family dinner tonight. I read right through Laurel Lance's intentions the moment I laid my eyes on her. She managed to worm her way in my son's life, and Robert seemed impressed by her intelligence and manners, but all I can see is someone who is trying to profit from my family name._

_Not through blackmail, like some of the girls who tried to get a nice paycheck through ridiculous claims and lies. No, Miss Lance is smarter than that. She is aiming to become Mrs. Queen and use the name to fast-track her grandiose dreams. Oliver seems quite smitten with her, I fear she is here to stay._

_My only hope is she will be sufficiently annoyed with Oliver's childish behavior and partying, and give up on the plan of becoming marrying him. And frankly, I don not believe she has what it takes to handle a Queen man, or to change him for the better."_

"But wait! There's more!" Thea lifted a finger in the air before quickly turning the pages to find the right entry. The journal spread through several years, and the entries were dated months apart from each other.

"That's enough Speedy." Oliver muttered and tried to take the leather bound notebook from his sister's hands, but she moved it in the final moment, making him reach for noting but air.

"Enough? No, I don't think it's enough, Ollie. I told you we would discuss things later, and guess what... it's later." Thea stood up from the stair and moved to stand in the center of the raised platform, "My soulmate was missing... kidnapped... and I was slowly going insane with worry. And what were you doing? You were fucking your girlfriend. Roy was being slowly drained of every drop of blood in his body, and you canceled the searches for him."

"It was an accident." Sara muttered, remembering what Felicity said earlier tonight. They were getting frisky in the Foundry and the computer station was the nearest flat surface. It was convenient... they didn't intentionally tempered with the programs.

Thea gave the blonde an angry glare, informing Sara she wasn't talking to her and her input wasn't needed, nor wanted, before her eyes focused back on her brother. Oliver who wasn't even looking at her, but instead stared at the floor.

"You know what... You are right. It is enough." she finally said before flipping the journal to the very last entry, "So before I give this to you so you can do whatever you want with it... why don't I read the last thing mom wrote. Just for the fun of it."

"Speedy..." Oliver whispered, but his sister's was too angry to care that she was hurting him. She'll apologize later, when she no longer rages about the fact she almost lost Roy... would have lost Roy, if Felicity didn't somehow restarted the searches remotely. Because only thanks to those searches did they located her soulmate after Slade moved him to prevent the police from busing his operation.

_"Fate works in mysterious ways. Two months ago I tried to scare Miss Smoak into keeping my secret, telling her Oliver would resent her if she ruined his relationship with me, saying she would lose his friendship. I tried to use her obvious affection for my son against her... it turns out I should have hugged her and told her I have been waiting for her to enter our lives for years now._

_I thought the tension between her and Oliver I witness later on was because I was right. Few days later I learned it was because he rekindled things with the younger Lance sister. A mistake on its own, even without the added complication of the mirror marks. And then Miss Smoak was gone._

_Today I learned where she went. And I learned who she is._

_Dear girl... I owe her an apology. For trying to force her to lie to Oliver, for my low opinion of her, for failing to steer my son from becoming a type of man his father was._

_That man, Slade Wilson, informed me of the truth in an attempt to throw me off balance. He needs Sebastian Blood as mayor, and he needs me out of the race. But I refuse to bow out. I am proud of my children, and I want them to be proud of me. Tonight I am holding a speech at the rally. Tonight I am telling my children the truth._

_I will tell Thea who her father really is. And I am telling Oliver his soulmate is now in the League of Assassins. No more lies."_

Thea angrily wiped a tear that escaped the corner of her eye and looked up at her brother. He too was wiping his his own tears, his face no longer showing annoyance, but deep sadness.

"The entry was dated April 24, 2014. It's the day mom died. She was gonna tell us everything, but she never got the chance."

"I am sorry, Speedy." Oliver breathed out.

She just shrugged at his words, "Why are you apologizing? You are Oliver Queen, a heir to the Queen fortune. If you wanted to fuck some random girl you were entitled to do so. If you wanted to jump head first in a relationship with both Lance sisters you were entitled to do so. If you wanted to hurt your soulmate you were entitled to do so."

"I never wanted to hurt her. Never." Oliver's words came out as a whisper, but she still heard him.

"But you did." Thea pointed out calmly and closed the journal.

"Do you have the need to leave?" Curtis muttered to Rene after a tense silence surrounded the bunker.

"I have a need to get popcorn." his team mate responded.

Evelyn chose not to mention she had a need to get a barf bag.

"Thea..." Roy called his soulmate's name and reached to take her hand, but she pulled away. That caused a pang of pain, but he knew she wasn't refusing his touch. She just didn't want him to try and comfort her, try and calm her. She was beyond calming right now.

"How did she try to steer you?" she asked her brother, but when he only looked at her in confusion, she elaborated, "Mom. She wrote she tried to steer you away from living your life jumping from bed to bed. How did she do it? Did she told you about the mirror marks? Did she told you that you had one?"

Oliver felt his throat tightening as more tears threatened to fall. He remembered his mother wanting to talk to him about soulmates, she entered his room and tried to start a conversation, but he shrugged her off and felt on a party with Tommy. She mentioned the burning pain as he was walking away, but to him that sounded crazy so he pushed it to the back of him mind. He hooked up with McKenna on that party.

She tried to mention it during dinner one evening, and Oliver clearly remembers his father scowling her for wanting to fill his head with nonsense. Queen men weren't some commoners tied down to just one woman because a blob of black color said so. He also remembers agreeing with his father back then, a smug smile he wore often in those days on his face.

"I am just like dad." he admitted to himself.

Just like his father he realized his mistake when it was already too late to fix it. Robert said it in his last moments, before taking his life, that he failed as a man, as husband, and as soulmate. Back then Oliver linked his words with the warning about the dying city, believed he meant it because he didn't manage to stop whatever was set in motion, or maybe for getting involved in it in the first place.

Oliver too failed as a man, and as soulmate... and he will never get the chance to be a husband.

Not to her.

Not to his own soulmate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was supped to be the final part of this substory, but the chapter would be really long, so I cut it in half. Plus, you would have to wait some more for the update.
> 
> No Felicity in this chapter, but she's coming back with a bang in the next one.


	5. Al Malika - part 4

_"I called Annie today, to ask her the name of the girl she once told me is Oliver's soulmate. She listened to my reasons and finally agreed to break some rules and tell me, but for some reason the file wasn't in the system any more. Maybe it's for the best. Maybe it's better the girl doesn't learn she is waiting in vain._

_An innocent child doesn't need a desperate mother asking her if she felt her mark burn in the past three years, doesn't need to know I learned years ago my son was causing her pain and failed to prevent it. It's a foolish dream anyway. Oliver is dead._

_Malcolm promised me he would bring Oliver back in exchange for my cooperation. That is why I hired a private company to search for the Gambit, but it was empty when they finally brought it out of the ocean. That was when wishful thinking started, but an empty yacht doesn't mean anyone survived, no matter how badly I wish it._

_Still there is still a small voice in the back of my head saying 'what if'. What if they managed to get into the life raft and found salvation somewhere. For that reason I considered even hiring a private investigator to track down the girl, and follow her. Look for signs of her mark burning. I know my son, I know what kind of a man he is, and as much as it shames me I know if the opportunity shows itself he would bed some random woman. Even officially dead he would case his soulmate pain._

_I just wonder if there would be any signs, or if she became numb to the pain over the years like I have."_

Oliver slammed his mother's journal closed and pushed it away. The words horrified him, and he struggled to swallow the knot in his throat. She was right. She knew him.

Even officially dead, stranded on the island that wasn't salvation but purgatory, he managed to find someone to sleep with, to hurt his soulmate with. That knowledge pained him more than the guilt he felt for Shado's death.

With a groan of pain, his ribs will be sore for a few days due to a good punch Chase got, Oliver got up from the couch and walked slowly to the kitchen to get a glass of water. A beer would be great right about now, or maybe something even stronger, but he didn't had alcohol in his apartment. The guy who used to get wasted every Friday and Saturday, and suffer through the hangover until Wednesday, now only drank a glass of champagne on large events he had to attend as the Mayor.

Technically there was a bottle of Whiskey in a box on the shelf of his closet, he planed to crack open the seal once Diggle returned from his tour and rejoined the team. But then shit hit the fan and his friend ended in jail for a crime he didn't, and would never, commit and so the bottle remained closed.

Leaning on the kitchen counter Oliver looked around his home. He shouldn't call it that though. It wasn't a home.

The apartment Diggle and Lyla lived in could be called a home, with the trinkets that mattered to them on the mantle, a saxophone in the corner, and wedding photos on the wall. Thea and Roy had a home; a space filled to the brink with memories they made together. Laurel and Sara shared a home not far from the DA's office, decorated in a way that suited them both.

Oliver had an apartment. Four walls and a roof over his head.

A sofa, coffee table, and a TV in the living room. A standard kitchen with a breakfast bar. Bedroom that was furnished with a single bed. No photos, no memories... if he needed he could pack all his possessions in ten minutes and leave, and no one would even know the apartments was lived in.

His sister wanted to decorate it after he moved in, but she gave up. She tried to make the space more friendly, more inviting. He refused to allow her.

This was yet another result of his actions. He didn't have what the others did, what he sometimes envied them for, and he despised himself for it; now even more than before.

Before he believed she left to live a better life, to look for happiness somewhere else, with someone else... now he knew she sacrificed herself, her soul, for the city, for the people he swore to protect but ultimately put himself and his wants first.

It's what he always did.

Oliver closed his eyes as the feeling of self-loathing threatened to swallow him, his hand tightening around the glass in his hand. And in the next moment he was throwing it across the room, hearing it crash into the far wall and shattering into million pieces. He leaned on the counter and bowed his head in shame. It seemed he just proved to himself this is what he does best. He breaks things.

He broke her heart.

He broke himself in the process.

And there is no way to fix things.

* * *

Lyla lowered the phone receiver down and took a shaky breath. She was supposed to feel relieved, and she was, the news was the best possible... but a single file on her desk made her feel sick to her stomach. The info it contained managed to dampen her good mood, despite it not being in any way connected to her, not personally. It still tormented her though, because she now knew the truth and wasn't sure if she should share it with one person it actually concerned, or if it would be better if he was left in ignorance.

Adrian Chase's last words, before he was taken away, were now confirmed. Her agent did some research and managed to find an unsolved case that matched the madman's words. A young woman was found dead at the side of the road, just outside of Central city, with a deep stab wound in her abdomen. The pathology report confirmed she was indeed pregnant. The police checked her car, which was found abandoned several miles away by the side of the road, with an empty gas tank, which made them believe she picked up a hitchhiker along the way who then killed her and stole her car. She didn't have any family and interviewing her friends didn't bring any results, lead the detectives investigating in the other direction or point them towards a possible suspect, the baby's DNA was placed in the system to find the father but there was no match, and eventually the case eventually went cold.

Thinking about the child that never got the chance to live because of a maniac made Lyla think about her own little girl. When Johnny named their daughter he probably didn't expect that someday he would owe his freedom to her namesake, back than it was a way to remember his sister by choice after she vanished from their lives.

Looking on her watch the director of ARGUS wished some of the scientists they were employing could build a time machine so she could speed things up and make it evening, instead of 9 in the morning. She wanted her husband free and home with her and their daughter.

Although she had a feeling she wouldn't be able to keep him all for herself tonight. It wouldn't be right.

Felicity hasn't returned to Star city permanently. She was here to return a favor, so to speak. Of course she could refuse to follow orders, to break the oath she had given, and stay in the States. But she never would. Lyla was certain of it. And because of that Johnny only had a few hours before she was gone again.

With a weary sigh director Michaels got up from her seat and left the office. She needed to keep herself busy today, instead of staring at the clock. So it was a good thing there were some operations that required progress check, and that one of the researchers submitted a report that fascinated her and he wanted to see his inventions with her own eyes.

But even as she walked through the halls of ARGUS headquarters, silently observing the happenings around her, her thoughts were never far away from her soulmate.

And when she finally got to hug him again Lyla didn't even tried to prevent the tears from escaping. He was right here in front of her, hugging her back just as strongly, his strength surrounding her, cocooning her in his embrace so she felt safer than ever before. She was strong herself, but John made her feel like nothing could harm her. He always had that effect on her, even when they were in the army together.

After cupping her face, with more gentleness than one would expect the man of his size is capable of, he kissed her deeply; relaying how much he missed her in the past months while he waited for a miracle in that drab cell, how much he loved her. It was a promise he would never leave her side, pledge of his undying love.

She was his soulmate. His whole world. But there was one thing missing.

"I can't wait to get back home and hold our little girl in my arms." Diggle said, his voice full of emotions.

She hated doing this to him, but she knew he would be unhappy if he knew he had an opportunity to see his old friend again and missed it. Since their apartment was too small to house the whole team, even for a few hours, she had to find a different solution, another location for the get together.

"Not just yet." she commented, and got a displeased protest in return, "Trust me, please."

"You know I do. Always." Diggle replied, wondering what was going on, what she had planed.

* * *

Half an hour later, when the SUV stopped in front of a familiar fast food restaurant he understood. But he didn't know why Lyla believed meeting his friends was more important than hugging his baby girl again. Still he exited the vehicle, and received hugs and well wishes with a smile.

Even in the whirlwind of old and new faces he could see something was going on, he could see the tension inside the team. Oliver, his brother in arms, looked sickly pale with dark rings under his eyes. Roy wasn't far away from Thea at any moment, and for some reason it looked like he was a buffer between the young woman and her brother. Lance sisters looked somewhat uncomfortable and every time one of them spoke the younger Queen would roll her eyes. Curtis looked pleased to see him again, but at the same time looked like he didn't want to be there. And the three new recruits watched him in what seemed to be a mixture of awe and apprehension.

"Aren't we going in?" Rene finally asked. He's been eying the restaurant interior since they arrived and was surprised to see it empty. Usually a few tables were taken, but tonight the place was deserted. He had a feeling the sign saying 'closed for private party' taped to the front door had something to do with it.

"We are one person short actually." Lyla replied, "But sure, we can go inside and order extra."

"We are?" Dig asked with a frown, "Whom?"

"I never got to tell you last time I was here... I'm glad you finally got the actual mask instead of the wool sock." familiar voice said casually, making him turn towards the shadows. And moments later she was standing in front of him, and he wondered if he was seeing things, if it was just his wishful thinking that got him to imagine her presence.

But then she smiled, and he knew Felicity Smoak has returned home.

She laughed when he lifted her off the ground, a sound so foreign to her own ears after three years. But she couldn't stop, she couldn't get the wide smile off her face. She missed him immensely, her brother from another mother, and was so pleased she could help him. She was no longer the weak girl that sat behind the computer screen and couldn't punch a bad guy without breaking at least one bone in her hand. Now she was an assassin; and in Ra's words as deadly as she was beautiful.

"Where have you been?" was the first thing Dig asked her once her feet found the solid ground again. His dark eyes moved down her form and he couldn't stop himself from frowning, "You don't look like yourself." he finally pointed out.

She knew what he meant. Everyone was so used to seeing her in short bright dresses and high heels, that anything else looked odd on her. Now she wore a simple black maxy dress, ankle boots, and a red leather jacket. But at least he didn't get the shock of his life by seeing her for the first time in three years wearing the League's garb like Roy, Oliver, and Sara have.

"Oh, I've been around, you know. Here, there... Nanda Parbat... general Walker's house." Felicity tried to sound casual, but Diggle's expression hardened instantly after her words registered. He was not happy.

"Excuse me?" his voice made it very clear he was seriously angry right now, and not in the mood for jokes or evasion. He wanted an answer, and explanation, and he wanted it right now.

"Why don't we go inside?" Curtis asked in an attempt to ease the tension. He didn't even get a glance from Diggle who was still staring angrily at Felicity, and probably wouldn't have bulged if Lyla hasn't touched his hand gently and got him to calm down.

It was Roy who pulled the door open, making the bell hanging above it jingle, and Thea who walked inside first. The new recruits followed silently, exchanging looks of worry among each other. Sara and Laurel followed, the later reached to take Oliver's hand and pull him inside with them, but the moment he felt her touch he pulled his arm away and stepped towards Diggle and Felicity without even glancing at his former girlfriend.

"Diggle..." he just got to say his friend's name when the older man turned and glared at him.

"Did you know about this?"

Oliver shook his head, "I found out yesterday. I-"

"Why?" Dig asked, now once more focused on the blonde woman, "I just want to know why you would go there when you know what kind of monsters they are!"

"The League is not like that, Dig. Monsters are the ones who go bumping in the night. We are the ones who bump back." Felicity replied calmly, before she suddenly tilted her head and blurted, "I think I just quoted Hellboy."

Before anyone managed to say anything to that the bell above the door jingled again and Rene leaned out, "Thea doesn't allow anyone to order until you are all inside and I'm hungry. So could you perhaps, possibly, get in. Also people are staring at you." he pointed towards the cafe on the opposite side of the street and the few onlookers who observed the happenings with interest.

"We are not done with this conversation." Diggle pointed a finger at Felicity who just smiled at him. Yeah, she was expecting him not to drop the subject until he was pleased with her explanation. And she had a feeling said explanation would piss him even more.

"I understand." was all she said in response, before moving past him and all but showing Rene inside the restaurant. Noticing the sign on the door she glanced at Lyla who just smiled. It was her idea for them to meet here, and when she informed Felicity about it she said it was because it was the only space, apart from the bunker, that could fit them all.

Felicity paused just few steps inside and took a deep breath. It felt so great to be back home in Starling, and inside this particular establishment. The first time she was here with Oliver and Diggle they were discussing the plan on how to get the Dodger. Last time she was here it was to drown her sorrow in chocolate milkshake the night before her life changed and she met Talia al Ghul.

"Is she okay?" Rene mumbled, confused by Felicity's behavior.

He froze though when she turned to glare at him, "I haven't had a burger in three years. Give me a break. I did however had some awesome Pani Puri during a mission in India. I'm pretty sure I ate my weight of it. Couldn't breathe properly for three days. Totally worth it."

"I have never thought back on any of my missions with happiness." Sara mentioned offhandedly after hearing her words, "I was always far too disgusted with what I had to do in the name of the League and by Ra's orders."

Thea, who was supervising Roy's and Rory's project of pushing a few tables together in the corner of the restaurant, something Carly said was okay as long as they returned everything the way it was before they left, just rolled her eyes at the Canary's words.

She would have gladly pointed out that Sara continued to kill even after leaving the League, but bit her tongue in an attempt not to start an argument.

Still, those words made Thea wonder what the difference was between the League of Assassins Sara mentioned a few times and the way Felicity experienced the whole thing. Because it seemed her brother's former EA and IT girl didn't perceived it as the worst thing in the world.

Evelyn was observing the happenings carefully, judging every word and facial expression. She was torn, not knowing what to do anymore. Chase had a contingency plan, he had her on the inside where she could do some serious damage. She would be lying to herself if she said she wouldn't do it, she wouldn't completely turn against those who considered her a friend and a teammate and destroy them. Few of them would deserve that and so much more.

But she didn't want to become a monster like him. Didn't want to harm Thea and Roy whose happiness reminded her of the bond her parents shared. Harming Rory was out of the question, the guy lost just as much cause of Darkh as she has, and she perceived him as kindred spirit. Rene had a daughter, and she refused to be the reason she lost her father. Curtis was always nice to her, she lost count how many times she crashed on his couch, how many times his husband Paul plied with with a big breakfast in the morning without asking any questions.

And then there were three left. The sisters who cared only for themselves apparently, and the man that fucked them both.

Oliver was her role-model, someone she looked up to when she initially joined the team. It's strange how fast a hero can become a villain in ones eyes. He was the Hood, the killer, before he became the protector of the city. He ended lives without mercy... and then he prevented the complete destruction of the Glades. He was a murdered... and then he wasn't one anymore.

Her mind was in shambles, she no longer know what to think, what to believe in.

Evelyn's inner musings were interrupted when Diggle pulled a chair, making the legs squeak on the linoleum floor which caused her, and everyone else, to flinch. He sat down, suddenly looking tired and weary. His gaze never left Felicity though, and the young woman watched the blonde move around the tables until she sat opposite of him.

She wondered about those two individuals. She knew John Diggle has been a part of the team for years, knew of him solemnly through stories Roy shared. She also knew he was set up and thrown in jail for something he didn't do. Oliver actually considered breaking him out, she heard him discussing it with Curtis and mentioning some substance that would melt a hole in concrete or something like that, but Adrian Chase rarely gave him a minute of peace to transfer that plan into reality.

The woman, Felicity, was a complete mystery though. No one mentioned her, like it was a taboo to speak about her. She was obviously a part of the team as well, before it all came crashing down.

"League of Assassins." Diggle gritted through his teeth, "Explain that one to me Felicity."

Other team members silently moved and took seats around the tables. Carly, who knew by now who they all were, and what they did at night, due to her deceased husband suddenly being not as deceased as initially believed before dying for real, looked over the team and said she would get everyone's usual.

Evelyn was last one to move, she was lagging behind because she wanted to witness the dynamic.

She wasn't surprised when Thea and Roy flanked Felicity, instead of sitting next to each other like they usually did. Nor was she surprised that Laurel and Sara sat as far away from the blonde as possible in this setting. Lyla was next to her husband, her hand on his arm as if she attempted to calm him down with a mere touch. Oliver was on Diggle's other side, right across of his sister who shoot him a stink-eye. Rene and Rory were side by side next to Lyla, which left her a free spot between Curtis and Roy.

Felicity was quiet for a long time, trying to figure out to how explain what happened to Diggle in nicer words than she used when she saw her soulmate and his then girlfriend for the first time in three years. And while he waited, semi-patiently, Thea wasn't having any of that.

"The dude running the League got fed up with Sara and her oath breaking, so he decided to just kill everyone in the city and be done with it. Felicity intercepted the assassins and offered to go with them to protect everyone from certain death." the younger Queen blurted out, not caring that it caused Sara to flinch or her brother to bow his head down in shame.

Diggle just sighed and ran a hand over his face. Felicity instantly reached out and took hold of the one on the surface of the table. The sudden touch got his attention and he looked up at his friend, "I made it very clear when I first joined the team I would do anything to protect this city. And I have. I stayed in the Foundry despite knowing the earthquake just might cause the whole ceiling to fall down on top of me. I had a job to do."

"This is different. This wasn't your responsibility." he replied. His voice revealed he was sad, rather than angry, which she expected him to be.

"Someone had to." Thea muttered under her breath, and got elbowed by the blonde on her right.

"Do you want me to quote Star trek next? The needs of many and all that?" the attempt of humor fell flat and Felicity sighed, "It was my life and my choice."

"Well it shouldn't have been!" the anger she waited for arrived, "Where were the rest of us when that happened?"

"You were home with Lyla who was heavily pregnant." Felicity replied, intentionally stopping right there. Something Diggle was well aware, if the look he gave his best friend was any indication. The team was five people back then, and they were no real secrets between them when it came to personal lives. He was well aware Oliver and Sara rekindled their relationship, how could he not when he once walked in on them in the Foundry making out.

Thea opened her mouth to add something to it, but Felicity grabbed her arm, getting the younger Queen to look at her instead, "Don't." was all she said after that, making the younger woman frown but nod silently.

"What am I missing here?" instantly Diggle asked, his eyes moving between two women opposite of him. His gaze then moved across everyone else, even the new team members who were all suspiciously silent. His focus remained on Sara a bit longer, and he wasn't impressed with her evading to meet his eyes. Finally he turned in the other direction and stared at Oliver, "What was left unsaid?"

A look of utter agony crossed Oliver's face for a moment. He knew the truth back then, but he ignored it. He was selfish, self-serving, and the worst of it a liar. He lied to Felicity, and he lied to himself. He loved her, but he never acted on it, telling himself it was for her own good. Instead he went back and repeated the same damn mistake.

"Felicity is my soulmate." he said it out loud for the very first time, "We are linked with a mirror mark."

Diggle gripped the edge of the table to prevent himself from punching the man conveniently sitting next to him. Instead he chose to go with a verbal blow, "You... bastard. Did you know back then? I never got to see her mark, but if you had and you still... how could you do something so stupid? And you-" he turned to look at Sara, "You led the League to Starling."

"She returned home to her family!" Laurel protested at her sister's behalf, "Why should she have stayed with them if she didn't wanted to? Because of an oath? Please, those words don't mean anything."

"Not to you they don't." Felicity said, turning towards the Lance sisters. Her lips were pressed together tightly as she observed them for a moment, "But to the League they do, which is why the entire population of Starling was almost wiped out."

"It's Star city now." Carly mentioned as she approached them with the first set of orders, and then placed the baskets in front of Thea and Felicity, "It was renamed in honor of Ray Palmer who died in the explosion of his laboratory."

The change of subject calmed the tension a bit, and got Felicity to smile at the older woman. They were acquaintances, if not friends already, when she left and it was great to see her again. Within minutes everyone got their chosen food in front of them and Carly returned to the kitchen, after giving Felicity a quick hug of course.

"I've seen that name on top of the Queen Consolidated building. The city council seriously did that?" Felicity was now making a face of disgust, "One rich dude blows himself up and they spend millions to rename the city in his honor. Meanwhile several hundred people died during the Undertaking and they didn't even get a tree planted in remembrance in some park. And neither did the people killed since then. Just look at how many died at Genesis day."

Felicity suddenly got very quiet and bowed her head, staring at the food in front of her like it was the most interesting thing ever.

Diggle was observing her silently, seeing there was still that light he remembered underneath the darker exterior. The black dress she wore was so unlike her, as was the lack of color on her nails and lips. But from time to time he could still see glimpses of the old Felicity that he loved like she was his own sister.

When she moved to speak to Laurel earlier he noticed a scar near her left clavicle. Not a surprise, Sara was littered with scars earned during her time in the League. But there was something that bothered him about that one, about it's placement, he just couldn't figure out why.

"You were here that day." he interrupted the silence, "You were one of the assassins that arrived to fight against Darkh... You were the one who killed him."

The final statement made Felicity to look at him in shock, before she closed her eyes and nodded.

"How did you know?" it was Roy who asked the question. Newer team members were also interested in the answer, in the entire thing that was going on, but none of them felt comfortable enough to get involved in the conversation.

"The scar." Dig nodded towards the modest decollete of Felicity's dress, "You were injured with your own arrow, Darkh used magic to send it back at you. And then he approached to taunt you."

"So you ripped it out of your shoulder and stabbed him in the neck." it was Lyla who finished the explanation after her husband started to struggle with words. She was more clinical about the whole thing, while Dig looked like he wanted to yell at her for doing something so reckless and dangerous.

"I owe you one then." Rory suddenly spoke, surprising Felicity, and making her focus on the new recruit for the first time. She saw them in action a few nights ago, and afterward in the new lair. He was the one in the odd coat pulling an Doc Occ, but with rags instead of metal arms.

"Why?"

"Darkh destroyed Havenrock. He is responsible for my family and friends now being a dust in the wind. I am the only survivor of that destruction." it was obvious the young man struggled speaking about his home that no longer existed, and Felicity felt gutted at the sight of his agony. But she couldn't not tell him the truth, even if he reacted in the only appropriate way.

"Havenrock was my fault." she admitted sadly, making everyone stare at her, "Ra's spy in HIVE reported Darkh got his hands on some program that never should have been created. I was hacking his system, trying to prevent him from launching the nukes, while we were in the plane and on our way to Starling. I was lucky for a while, but ran into problems. Turbulence, unreliable laptop, hard landing... and one missile got launched."

"It was still that bastard's fault. He was targeting-"

"Monument point." Felicity ended his sentence, "Your home wasn't the target. But I made it one. I diverted the missile. It doesn't matter that it was an order, a panic-filled attempt to reduce the number of casualties and the amount of power Darkh would absorb with their deaths. The pilot was ready to go back in the air, intercept the missile and crash into it mid-flight but there was no way he could get to it in time. I had to react then and there. And I sentenced your family and friends to death. And I can't even begin to explain how sorry I am for the choice I had to make."

"This is what League does to people." Sara suddenly said bitterly, "It turns them into killers."

"Felicity isn't a killer." Oliver's sharp response surprised everyone, but most of all the woman he was defending, "I am one because as Hood I killed without remorse. Because I thought I was going the right thing, righting my father's wrongs. Felicity did what she had done as the past, as the part of the team, long before you returned to the city and joined us. She was forced to choose lesser of two evils."

"But why Havenrock?" Rory asked. He wanted to be angry at this woman, wanted to despise her. Part of him did, as more and more details were revealed to him. Did the others knew? They were fighting actively Darkh, they must have known the missile was diverted from its original target, and yet they left him in the dark.

Felicity bowed her head down in shame. She looked so different from that bold and aloof woman that stood on the platform in the middle of the bunker and shamed her soulmate and his former paramours, "I wish I could give you a good enough explanation, but noting I say can fix the fact I was unable to prevent the launch in the first place. I'm an excellent hacker, but even my abilities have a limit. I could only change the course of the missile by a limited amount of miles from its target. Have I tried to alter it more I could have completely lost my hold on it and... I'm sorry."

"It's Darkh's fault." Diggle broke the silence, "Ultimately he was behind the missile being launched. Let's not forget that."

Rory was observing Felicity carefully. The words just said registered in his mind, and he could see the truth in them. And the hate transformed into pity. Yes, he lost his home and family, but she had to live with their deaths on her consciousness. Maybe if she was in Star city the whole time things would have been different, perhaps with better tech, and Curtis' help, she could have prevented it all. But she wasn't.

The tense silence surrounded the group after the revelation, and everyone suddenly became intensely focused on their own food. Thea was playing with her fries, switching between sending sad looks to the blonde on her right and curious looks towards her brother. She was still so incredibly pissed at him, him and Sara, for making their carnal desires a priority when they should have been focused on finding Roy and stopping Slade. Her soulmate almost died because of that man. She almost lost him for good before they got the chance to be truly happy.

But now she was also intrigued by Oliver's next move. Felicity won't be staying for good, she wasn't going to abandon the League like Sara did, so that left his with but a few options. Well, one really. He could follow her. But he had a duty to the city, both as the Green Arrow and as the mayor.

She was angry at him, and she also pitied him. He will never know what it's like to be unconditionally loved by your soulmate. Despite everything that happened in the past that will be the biggest loss of his life.

"So, Blondie..." Rene suddenly interrupted the silence. He took a bite of his burger and, with his mouth still full, asked, "Could I take you out in a fight?"

"Don't be ridiculous." it was Sara who replied before Felicity could get the word out, "Your street scrapper style is no match for someone trained by the League. We established that during training when I kept beating you and you kept coming back for more."

"So, could I?" Rene was staring at Felicity intently.

She shook her head, "I am not invincible, League training doesn't make you resistant to bullets. But in a fight without weapons I was taught to hold my own against those much physically stronger than myself."

"What weapon do you use?" Curtis joined the conversation. He was curious about her since she handed him the flash drive and told him to use the program she created it to track Prometheus, or rather the tracker she got in him, "The bo staff like Sara? Something not so lethal?"

"Ra's designated a Moro Kris for me to use." Felicity replied to his question honestly, fully knowing it might raise some additional questions, especially from Sara. Usually the weapon is chosen based on the warriors fighting style, with bow and arrows being the default for everyone. In her case Ra's decided she should be trained with that particular sword, saying it is the only weapon whose beauty could match that of her soul.

Before anyone could say anything else Oliver's phone started to ring. Something that oddly enough caused Thea to groan, which earned her an odd look from Felicity.

He checked the screen before shoving it back in the pocket, a frown on his face caused by whatever was written in the text. Lifting his eyes he caught his sister's disapproving eyes and knew it was only a matter of time before she once more goes on a rant about his choices, or as she prefers to call them 'mistakes'.

"Leave him alone." Felicity suddenly spoke to Thea, earning herself confused looks from both siblings, "He is a grow man, and can make his own choices."

"Not of those choices cause you pain." Thea replied without missing a beat.

"Actually he isn't." Felicity said calmly, causing the younger woman to frown at her while Oliver was watching her with wide eyes. She ignored his shocked look and elaborated, "The day made my oath I was branded, my mark destroyed. My heart burned one last time. Although ironically, I still carry a crown on my shoulder."

"I never thought to ask..." Diggle mused, watching his friend closely. It will take some time for him to make peace with everything, time and some rigorous training... and possibly sparing with the fool on his right that is in for an ass-kicking, "What did the League named you?"

Moments before the bell above the door chimed in the background, a sound that went unnoticed by everyone since it was a common thing in Big Belly Burger. Carly was the only one who reached by coming out of the kitchen to inform the person they were closed for regular customers, but stopped before uttering a single word. A bottle of water she was holding slipped out of her hand and spilled all over the floor behind the counter, her startled curse finally attracting everyone's attention.

"Nyssa." Sara stood up right away after recognizing who was suddenly standing inside the diner, sticking out like a sore thumb in her usual League garb.

The surprise of her presence interrupted Felicity before she could answer, but Diggle still got his answer when the stoic woman spoke, "It is time to leave Al Malika. Our business here is complete, and the plane is ready for departure."

"Al Malika." Thea repeated the unfamiliar name, "What does that mean?"

Felicity couldn't help but snort. Because the shape of her brand wasn't the only proof Ra's al Ghul had a twisted sense of humor, "It means The Queen."

Instantly Thea send Oliver, who was looking at Felicity intensely, a tired look, "Well, someone had to make you one, since my brother obviously wasn't going to."

Felicity was already on her feet, ready to leave, when Diggle reached out and took her hand, "Do you really have to leave already? I haven't got the chance to introduce you to my little girl. We named her Meghan, after you."

"I would gladly stay, Dig, and never leave again. But I have obligations towards the League." Felicity willed herself not to cry in front of everyone. She went through months of brutal training, both physical and psychical, and learned how to keep her emotions in check. But right now, staring in the remorseful eyes of her friend she found it was extremely difficult not to lose control.

"Why don't you release her?" Sara asked Nyssa. She was gripping edge of the table tightly to prevent herself from reaching for her old lover. Despite the time and distance she still loved the woman who saved her life and taught her how to be more than the weak woman she once was. Her actions last time she had seen Nyssa failed to show that, though.

She knew her leaving, betraying the oath she made, hurt Nyssa. But she could no longer stand being in the compound, killing at order. Running away was the only option she had, because Ra's would never release her from her duty.

But the ring on Nyssa's hand told her things have changed, that the legacy of the name and the duty of the leader have since passed to the older man's younger daughter.

It was only after she uttered those words that the woman who was now Ra's al Ghul turned to look at her. She noticed the brunette's unwillingness to even acknowledge her existence during the Genesis day, and wondered why that was ever since. Sara was unaware that once Felicity entered Nanda Parbat, and the truth behind her mark became common knowledge, Nyssa's love for the Canary also became her shame.

"Al Malika has joined the League as your replacement, and as a part of agreement to keep this city safe. I would gladly release her... if you agree to return and fulfill your own oath."

"Sara isn't going anywhere!" Laurel stood up in protest.

"Hold on now!" Thea couldn't help herself and stood up too. She was pretty sure she heard Roy groan but chose to ignore it, and instead focus on more important things than her soulmate wishing she wasn't as outspoken at times. It wasn't like she was always like this. She knew when the time was to keep her mouth shut, and she also knew when she needed to fight, "The whole clusterfuck with the League is Sara's responsibility! And don't you dare and say it wasn't! Diggle was right earlier, she was the one who led them to the city in the first place."

"Sara was forced to join!" Laurel argued back, "And now you are forcing her to return to them! Well that is not happening! My sister-"

"Enough!" Oliver shouted startling everyone.

Even Nyssa failed to hide her surprise at his sudden exclamation. She knew quite well who he was, her sister was very detailed in her description of the state the League found Felicity Smoak in when they were on their way to give Sara one last chance to fall in line and return to the compound. Talia didn't spared her from the humiliation of loving not only an oath-breaker but someone who went against something the League found secret.

Oliver's glare made Laurel actually take a step back, and she instantly tried to placate him, "Ollie, I'm only trying to protect Sara. It's what you do for your younger sibling. It's what you would do for Thea. Don't tell me it isn't. I know you."

"I would." he acknowledged the truth in her words, causing her to smile, but then Oliver continued, "It's also something I should have done when it came to Felicity, because she is my soulmate. Because she encouraged me to be better, instead of calling me a monster. Because she risked her safety and health to protect the city. Because she signed away her soul to do so. And she shouldn't have been placed in that position."

"So you want Sara to return to them so you could get back in your soulmate's good graces. That's great Ollie." Laurel was positively livid, "It doesn't matter that going back to that place would destroy her as long as you get what you want."

Oliver was about to answer, when the fact Felicity was moving around the table and heading towards Nyssa registered, "Where are you going?" he asked her, ignoring the rage-filled glare Laurel was sending his way. She didn't mattered right now, she never should have mattered, but he was too stupid and self-centered to realize that before.

Felicity looked at him confused, "Back to Nanda Parbat, I believe we already established that."

"You can't go."

A snort escaped before Felicity managed to compose herself; being back in the city caused her to revert to that weak woman she was before, at least partially. It wasn't a bad thing all together, it showed her she was still capable of loving and reminded her of the times when she lived a much easier life. She will treasure this memory once she is back in the compound, surrounded by cold stone and darkness and death.

"You are wasting your breath. Why do you think no one else is saying anything?" she waived her hands at the others sitting around the tables, "Because they know Sara will not suddenly have a change of heart and do the honorable thing and take responsibility for the consequences of her actions. Hell, she's not even defending her own actions because how the hell does one defend being selfish?" she didn't have to look at the woman in question to see her bow her head down, like her feeling bad would change anything.

The old Felicity would have felt bad for saying the words that left her lips. The new one, Al Malika, did not have the problem with speaking the truth that might hurt someone's feelings. Her very existence, this change in her, only happened because of Sara's choice to break her oath and leave the League.

So if Sara can bring the entire city in danger, than Felicity can throw it in her face without feeling guilty about it.

"But-"

"There is no _but_ Oliver." she now spoke much calmly, almost like she tried to soothe him, "I have made peace with my choice. And you will have to make peace with yours."

It remained unsaid that doing so will be difficult. But the look of defeat on Oliver's face made it clear he knew. And that he will never forgive himself for bringing his own soulmate in a situation that she found herself in. His responsibility... his damnation.

Diggle placed both hands on the table and with a sigh hoisted himself out of the chair. His heart was breaking for the woman who was like his sister, for the woman who deserved so much more than what fate meant for her.

Thea and Roy raised up as well, both wanting to hug her one last time. To thank her for everything she had done for them, both directly and indirectly. Wanted to tell her she was always welcome in Star city and in their home, home they had thanks to her generosity.

One by one the new recruits were getting up on their feet as well, to offer words of admiration, of respect, of forgiveness.

Evelyn bit her bottom lip and closed her eyes, every muscle in her body tight and ready to react.

"You okay?" Curtis whispered after noticing she was shaking slightly. When he didn't get a response he placed a hand on her shoulder only for it to be shrugged off, "Evelyn?"

The young woman nodded slightly and stood up. She knew this was her chance, the opportunity to do the right thing, to redeem herself. She remained silent though, and hated herself for it. For being a coward on top of being a traitor.

The door closed softly behind the two women who soon vanished in the darkness, leaving behind a tense silence. It was like finishing a story and closing the book, that feeling of finality, of not knowing what to do next now that it was over.

"You should go after her." it was Thea who spoke first, her whisper barely heard as she struggled with the words. She knew if her brother followed her suggestion she might never see him again. But she also knew staying would eventually destroy him.

Her words got her a few weird looks, as expected. She basically told him to leave behind his family, and to ignore the sense of responsibility he felt towards Star city. To resign his position as the mayor and let the vigilante known as the Green arrow eventually become nothing more than a legend.

He sighed sadly, his shoulders slumping in defeat. He wanted to go, she could see it on his face. But he was struggling with himself; his wishes versus his obligations.

"Hey, where are you going?" Curtis suddenly spoke up, interrupting the tense silence. Everyone was looking at Oliver, waiting for him to make a decision. It was now or never, the plane was leaving and his window of opportunity was closing. He would never find Nanda Parbat on his own later.

With those words spoken all eyes fell on Evelyn who was halfway to the door. The younger woman stopped, and after a moment turned on her heel.

There was a sneer on her face as she observed them, something no one expected. Something that confused them completely. And then she began to speak, share her thought without caring if her honesty hurt someone or now. Maybe if they were all honest from the start...

"I believed you all to be some sort of saints, selfless people who risked everything for the good of the city, when I joined the team. I admired your strength, your abilities, and this amity that existed between you. You trusted each other without a second thought... without fearing you would get stabbed in the back. I thought you were heroes... Now I see how stupid I was."

"Evelyn-" Oliver started to speak, but she wouldn't hear it.

"I wanted to be just like you, you know." she spoke gently, her eyes now on the Lance sisters. Remembering her admiration for the Canaries brought a smile to her face, a smile that soon turned sour, "Now I know that would entail being selfish, arrogant, and disloyal." Evelyn shrugged when she realized some of those things actually applied to her, "Guess I accomplished at least one of these things when I agreed to help Prometheus."

Her words echoed through the silence, a whispered "What?" from Curtis relaying everyone's disbelief with her admittance.

"I helped him!" she yelled, "I relayed information and plans to him! I helped Prometheus because... because I believed what he was saying is the truth... you have already proven to be nothing more but liars and cheats."

"He lied to you as well." Lyla said softly, thinking about the crime Adrian Chase admitted to, a crime he would not answer for because there was no proof he had done it, just the words he spit out to one of her agents, and because a trial would place him in Iron Heights and she couldn't risk a madman like him escaping and going on another rampage through Star city.

Evelyn looked at the floor, "I know that now. But that doesn't change anything." she smiled bitterly, "I allowed him to use my anger and disappointment and turn me into a traitor. And for that I need to pay penance."

"Evelyn, I am sorry." Oliver said solemnly, "You believed in me, in what I was doing, and I disappointed you."

She looked at him for a few moments, before calmly reminding him, "You are apologizing to the wrong person. Besides, I was just one of your recruits... she is your soulmate. If you could hurt _her_ how can the rest of us expect anything more from you?"

"What are you going to do now?" surprisingly it's Rory who asked the question. He and Evelyn were closest in age and were often acting as support, rather than being in the center of action, because of it. Grumbling about things being unfair brings people closer.

Evelyn looked at the floor for a moment, putting her thoughts in order, before looking back up. Her gaze swept over everyone before landing on Oliver. The fact she was focused on him, when it was someone else that asked the question, told him right away that what she has to say is important.

"I can't bring back the time and undone my actions. But if I do one good deed... that should count as something, right?" she took a deep breath before straightening her back, her head held high, "I'll go to the airway and offer my life in exchange for Al Malika's freedom. My actions are deserving of a... punishment... but from what I understood the only thing Felicity did wrong was befriend a selfish soulmate thief."

No one stopped her when Evelyn finally pushed the door open and walked out into the cold night. It might have been selfish on Oliver's part, because she walked away with the intention of getting Felicity her life back; or on Thea's part because she liked Evelyn but she was betrayed too many times in the past to be able to just overlook it.

Sara remained quiet too, because Evelyn's choice meant she wouldn't remain awake night after night, suffering from guilty conscience because Felicity paid for her choices. But she was doing it all over again, letting someone else taking the fall for her actions. The island hasn't changed her from the selfish person she was before, she was finally ready to admit that to herself.

Diggle didn't know what to think anymore. He didn't know Evelyn, didn't formed a bond with her like he had with Oliver and Felicity when it was just the three of them. But he still felt bad for her, for the fact she was manipulated and turned against those who saw her as a part of the team, a part of something incredible. He understood her choice to leave and join the League, and was grateful because in doing so she would set Felicity free, but still wished there was another path for her. One that didn't include so much darkness.

But in real life one can never have things both way.

* * *

Felicity stood still, her eyes following the distinctive form of the plane as it was flying away, her feet firmly on the ground. Nyssa's words still echoed in her mind. _Released... duty... code... May our paths never cross again._

She was free from the League but captured in the world she no longer felt a part of. Who was Felicity Smoak now?

Approaching lights, followed by sound of several engines, told her she was about to get company, and a ride home. Only she had no home anymore. Her house was now Roy's, and the warehouse League used on the brink of falling apart. She had money, enough funds to start a new life for herself wherever she wanted. There was nothing holding her back, least of all her no-longer-existing soulmate mark.

But as the vehicles stopped a few feet away, and several people got out and approached her, hugged her and said how happy they were she was free, Felicity knew she wouldn't be able to leave them again. She will start anew in Star city, create a life and a career for herself. Do things she loves instead of things she was ordered to do. Live, instead of fight.

She couldn't see the city from here, but she knew where it was. Could see the light illuminating the night sky.

Those light will guide her home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapter might seem rushed at the end, but that was because I chose to skip certain scenes. I plan on turning this idea into a multi-chapter story focused on Felicity's life in the League, and eventually her regaining her freedom. 
> 
> That meant not revealing certain details, but keeping them for myself until the story is ready, which might be a while. I am currently researching and outlining the story. 
> 
> And I am also working on finishing all the other stories I have started. And that means writing the last chapter of Burning heart.


End file.
